I Love You Forever and Goodbye
by Mistress Vanya
Summary: Teradaptasi dari lagunya Michael Jackson 'You are not alone'. Sori kalau jelek, maklum, masih pemula. Read and Review please !


_Another day has gone _

_I'm still all alone _

22 Desember, 20XX

Bel berdiri di beranda kamarnya sambil bersandar di dinding bata di belakangnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang.

Kemudian ia maju, dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan dinding beranda yang kokoh, dan membiarkan batu bata putih itu menopang tubuh kurusnya. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus, menerbangkan sebagian rambut pirangnya dengan bebas. Bulan purnama berpijar halus, menerangi malam yang suram dengan cahaya keemasan.

Diantara malam yang beku itu, bibirnya mengucap sebuah nama.

"Mammon…"

_How could this be ?_

_You're not here with me_

Meskipun hal ini pahit, Bel harus mengakui, bahwa keberadaan Indigo Arcobaleno itu sangat berharga baginya. Secara tak langsung, Bel sudah menganggap bahwa Illusionist itu adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat terbaiknya.

Entah, sudah ke berapa kalinya Bel melaksanakan misi bersama Mammon, belanja bersama – sama, walaupun pada akhirnya Mammon tidak mau membayar, atau jalan – jalan keliling Varia HQ. Ia merindukan saat – saat ia bersama Mammon.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang ?

Mammon pergi untuk selama – lamanya. Ia takkan pernah berada di samping Bel lagi, walaupun hanya sedetik, walaupun hanya sekejap mata.

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

Ia pergi, dan takkan pernah kembali untuk Bel, meskipun ia sangat menginginkannya.

Mammon pergi dari hadapannya, tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', tanpa melambai kepadanya, tanpa tersenyum di depannya. Ia hanya pergi, pergi dan takkan kembali.

Bel tak tahu harus mencari kemana sahabat terbaiknya itu. Ia tak tahu harus bertanya apa kepada orang – orang sekitarnya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa bila orang – orang bertanya padanya tentang perasaannya setelah kehilangan Mammon. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak tahu. Tak tahu apapun.

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

Kalau Bel boleh memilih, sejujurnya ia lebih suka berada disamping Mammon ketimbang bersama anggota Varia yang lain. Ia suka berbicara dengan Mammon, ia suka menjalankan misi dengannya. Ia suka berjalan – jalan Mammon, ia suka segala kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama Indigo Arcobaleno itu.

Kenapa ia harus pergi ? Kenapa Mammon harus meninggalkan Bel ? Kenapa Mammon harus berpisah dengannya ? Kenapa takdir harus memisahkan dirinya dengan Mammon, dan membuat dunia Bel menjadi kelam ?

Sekali lagi, nama itu terucap dari bibir Bel, bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang ia sembunyikan di dalam hatinya. Pertanyaan yang membuat hidupnya berlika dan dingin, membeku diselubungi es abadi.

"Mammon…haruskah kau pergi…tinggalkanku ?"

_Everyday I sit and ask myself _

_How did love slip away _

Memang benar, kepergian Mammon sangat mempengaruhi kehidupan Bel.

Entah kenapa, ia menjadi tidak bersemangat, ia tidak tertarik pada darah maupun sesuatu yang sadis. Ia juga sering menyendiri, dan menjauh dari anggota Varia yang lainnya.

Dan terlebih, ia sering mengucapkan nama 'Mammon' setiap hari, bahkan dalam keadaan tidur.

Bel sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa sebetulnya, ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Mammon. Ia jatuh cinta akan kehadirannya, ia jatuh cinta akan kesetiaan Mammon untuk menemani Bel. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Mammon, segala tentang Mammon.

Pernah suatu hari Bel bertanya pada Squalo, tentang apa arti 'cinta' dan 'sayang' yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui sebelum bertemu dengan Mammon. Squalo hanya bisa terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkata, _'Cinta itu manis, namun juga pahit. Aku tak tahu siapa yang sudah menarik hatimu. Tapi yakinlah, pasti, suatu saat kamu akan merasakan 'cinta' itu sendiri, Bel. Meskipun kita adalah pembunuh. Pembunuh juga manusia, masih ada perasaan untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang, Bel'_. Bel sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Squalo. Tapi ia berusaha untuk belajar mencintai seseorang. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Mammon.

Mungkin aneh, mengingat Bel adalah seorang pembunuh tingkat tinggi. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia tetap manusia. Bisa jatuh cinta, bisa mencintai, dan bisa dicintai.

Ia bahagia. Bahagia bersama Mammon. Lebih bahagia dari masa kecilnya dahulu. Mammon membuat hidupnya berwarna, dengan aneka kejadian dan peristiwa yang datang dan pergi. Mammon membuat Bel merasakan, bahwa ia hidup dan memiliki perasaan. Ia membuat lembaran hidup Bel penuh petualangan.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi. Bukannya terus menemani Bel, ia malah pergi dan menjauh ditelan dewi malam. Menciptakan kebekuan yang dingin di hati Bel, menghapus garis – garis berwarna, dan merobek – robek lembaran hidup yang indah.

Bel merindukan Mammon. Sangat merindukannya.

Ia rindu, akan perkataan Mammon. Ia rindu akan omelan kesal Mammon ketika Bel menjahilinya. Ia rindu akan suara kecil Mammon. Ia juga rindu pada sifat Mammon yang sangat gila uang.

Sekarang ini, yang Bel inginkan adalah kehadiran Mammon. Ia ingin Mammon disampingnya, berbicara dengannya, tertawa bersama dengannya, berjalan – jalan berdua, dan entah apa lagi yang Bel inginkan.

Sepi…

Hari – hari tanpa Mammon bagaikan malam tak berbintang. Begitu sepi, begitu sunyi, begitu dingin. Ah, betapa Bel ingin mendengar suara Mammon saat itu.

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_'Bel…'_

Bel tersentak. Suara itu…suara itu…sangat ia kenal. Suara yang kecil dan halus.

_'Bel…'_

Lagi. Suara itu. Suara milik Mammon berdesir halus ditelinganya bersamaan dengan hembusan angin dingin yang menyayat kulit.

"Ma…mmon…?"

_'Bel….selamat ulang tahun…'_ Yang didengarnya sekarang adalah suara Mammon, yang memanggil – manggil namanya, dan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padanya.

"Mammon…Mammon ! Kamu dimana… katakan padaku…aku…aku merindukanmu… sangat… merindukanmu, Mammon…" Suara Bel gemetaran.

_That you are not alone _

_For I am here with you _

_'Bel…kamu tidak sendirian…aku akan menemanimu…. Sejauh apapun aku berada… Kamu… tidak sendirian…'_ Mammon tersenyum kepada Bel. Hanya untuk Bel seorang.

_Though you're far away _

_I am here to stay _

"Mammon…jangan tinggalkan aku…" Pinta Bel.

'_Tidak akan. Karena hatiku sudah menyatu dengan hatimu. Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu… entah dimana… Tapi aku yakin kita akan bertemu. Aku akan menunggu…'_

"….." Bel tak mampu berkata apapun. Ia hanya diam, mendengarkan suara dari orang yang ia cintai, dan membalasnya dengan kata – kata.

_'Bel, aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi…selamat ulang tahun, Bel…'_ Suara Mammon perlahan – lahan mulai lenyap ditiup angin malam.

_You are not alone _

_I am here with you _

Menyadari hal itu, Bel segera memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Mammon ! Tunggu sebentar…sebentar…saja. Izinkan aku mengatakan hal ini…untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku…mencintaimu, Mammon. Meskipun aku tak tahu cinta itu apa, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam…"

Mammon tersenyum kecil, sebelum membalas pernyataan cinta Bel.

_'Aku juga mencintaimu Bel. Sekarang, selamat tinggal. Ingatlah, kamu…tak sendirian. Sejauh apapun aku berada, hatiku, akan selalu menyatu dengan hatimu…ingatlah…'_ Kali ini, suara Mammon benar – benar lenyap ditelang angin malam.

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_You are not alone_

Tapi, setidaknya, ia sudah berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini suci tersimpan di relung hatinya yang terdalam, kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai Mammon.

"Mammon…aku merindukannmu…aku juga…mencintaimu…Mammon. Selamat tinggal…"

_You are not alone_

The End


End file.
